1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a multi-layer decorative vamp and, more particularly, to a multi-layer decorative vamp produced by hot pressing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A shoe is an item of footwear intended to protect and comfort the human foot while doing various activities. Shoes are also used as an item of decoration. Various universal shoes, in which, the shoes each comprises a sole, an insole, an outsole, a midsole disposed between the outsole and the insole, a heel disposed a rear thereof, and a vamp disposed upper thereof to hold the shoe onto the foot. Additionally, closed footwear, such as boots, trainers and most men's shoes, will have a more complex vamp. Hence, the design of shoes often has ornaments sewn on the vamp to make a certain style to look attractive. Presently, the ornament sewn on the vamp requires a large amount of manual labor for sewing work. In addition, the ornament must reserve the outlet seam to provide a space to be sewn on the vamp, so that a small size or complex ornament is hard and inconvenient to be sewn on the vamp and increases manufacturing costs.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.